The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of databases in computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to node clusters in graph databases.
A database is a collection of data. Examples of database types include hierarchical databases, non-hierarchical databases, relational databases, graph databases, network databases, and object-oriented databases. Each type of database presents data in a non-dynamic manner, in which the data is statically stored.